


Your body like a blanket thrown on a warm bed at night

by Amie33



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amie33/pseuds/Amie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are we gonna do now?” the Doctor asked, and River stopped her trail of thoughts. She had plenty of reasons to take a car. Even the excitement to borrow it. But it was too late to think about it. The thing was, she didn’t check the weather; neither had the Doctor and now they were stuck in the middle of nowhere while the snow kept falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your body like a blanket thrown on a warm bed at night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MattSmithIsSexy (MattexIsSexy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattexIsSexy/gifts).



> Dedicated to Rach, and I think she knows exactly why.   
> Thanks to Kerjen for her beta ;)  
> Title from The Storm by The Airbone Toxic Event.

 “We won’t go further.”

“It can’t be! Try again.”

River sighed and complied. It was useless but maybe showing him another time would make him understand. She started the car up, gripping the wheel tightly as she tried to speed up, without any result but the deafening noise of the engine. The car slipped a few centimeters, fighting against the snow, before it gave up and stalled.

“See?”

The Doctor replied with a groan, looking around him as if he could find a solution there. They were in the middle of the countryside, it was snowing and it didn’t seem like it would stop soon. It had started about an hour ago, just a few snowflakes at first that had turned into a real storm and covered the road quickly. Now they couldn’t move anymore. It was already dark, and the only thing she could see with the lights of the car was the snowflakes swirling endlessly and covering even more the already completely white road.

“We should have taken the TARDIS,” the Doctor grumbled, and River forced herself to tear her gaze away from the hypnotic sight.

“We always take the TARDIS. I wanted to take a car. _Plus_ it looked a little less alien...”

“You wanted to _steal_ a car...” He pointed an accusing finger at her, ignoring the alien mention. She smiled innocently.

“I didn’t _steal_ a car. I _borrowed_ it. Like you did with Sexy.”

There was nothing he could say and she knew it. So he didn’t reply and kept pouting with his arms crossed over his chest like a little boy who had been refused an ice-cream.

Of course River knew it was her fault, even if she would never admit it. They had landed in London, twentieth century, in the morning. They were tracking an alien signal, and when they realized they had to reach a village a hundred miles from the City, she had insisted they take a car - it would be funny, and a bit adventurous, and she hadn’t driven for _ages_. She really missed it. She had always been fond of cars, but what they called _cars_ in the fifty-second century didn’t really fit the word anymore. The engine didn’t purr like they used to, there wasn’t the harsh smell of gas filling the vehicle when it accelerated, you couldn’t feel every piece of rock on the road and it didn’t give you the impression that you’re flying while jumping on some bump on the road a bit too fast... No. The fifty-second century cars were boring and flat and there was no thrill at driving them; there was no driving anyway, you just chose the destination and let the vehicle do everything else.

“What are we gonna do now?” the Doctor asked, and River stopped her trail of thoughts. She had plenty of reasons to take a car. Even the excitement to _borrow_ it. But it was too late to think about it. The thing was, she didn’t check the weather; neither had the Doctor and now they were stuck in the middle of nowhere while the snow kept falling.

“I think I saw there was a village in a mile or so. Maybe we should try to reach it and find a place to spend the night.”

The Doctor looked outside again and she followed his gaze. If they focused past the snowflakes they could see something else, some trembling lights in the night. She was right; they shouldn’t be at more than a mile from the first houses. If they hurried, and if the snow didn’t turn heavier, they could make their way to them. If they were lucky, they could even find an inn or a Bed and Breakfast to host them for the night.

“Don’t you have your vortex manipulator?” the Doctor asked again, sounding reluctant to walk in the cold wind and the snow.

River winced. “I left it in the TARDIS.” Thinking back, it wasn’t a good idea. It wasn’t a good idea at all. Everything would have been more simple if she hadn’t left it in the ship. Next time she was so eager to have a car, she swore she would check that there wasn’t any storms coming.

They both sighed as they realized they didn’t really have a choice; they either walked and tried to find a place to spend the night, or stayed in the car until they would die freezing. River was happy that, at least, she didn’t chose that little dress and those crazy high heels she wanted to wear first, opting for some utilitarian jeans and a simply pair of boots. She even took her fur coat, so there was a chance she didn’t end up completely frozen. As for the Doctor... His usual tweed vest wasn’t so warm but she also knew he resisted the cold better than she did. He should be okay. And if he didn’t, she would make sure to warm him up. He wouldn’t survive staying in the car for hours anyway; he would surely die from boredom before the cold even started to make him shiver.

“Next time we’ll take the TARDIS,” the Doctor grumbled a last time before opening the door and slipping outside. Wind entered the car, some snowflakes already covering the seat and melting instantly. River shivered, turning off the engine and the lights before closing her coat tightly around her and stepping outside too. She felt snow falling on her - her face, her hands, her hair... She let out a sigh. She would need _hours_ to do her hair again.

The Doctor had already bypassed the car, waiting for her next to her door. He bounced on his feet, his tweed closed for once and his hands hidden between his armpits to try to keep them warm - as warm as he could given the situation. River couldn’t help but smile fondly; he was already completely covered by the snow, his hair turned out white and some snowflakes stuck between his lashes. She ran her fingers through his wet strands, shaking the snow away in a useless gesture - more snow immediately replaced what she had just removed. The Doctor bent, kissing her nose and she could almost feel the snow melting under his lips. Then he kissed her cheek, once, twice, before finally meeting her waiting lips. She clenched her hand more tightly in his hair, holding him close to her as she pressed all against his body. His tongue slid along her mouth, seeking for entrance and she gave him with a content hum. For a moment she forgot everything about the cold and the snow, focusing only on their embrace and his warm body against hers.

The Doctor finally pulled back after a last peck on her lips, a smile on his face. “We should go.”

She shivered as they parted and she took conscience of their situation again. The snow hadn’t miraculously stopped during their kiss, and they still had a walk to do. The Doctor put his screwdriver out of his pocket, turning its light on. He took her hand and they left their car in the middle of the road.

Snow had already covered everything and they tried to follow the road as best as they could without losing themselves into the fields. There was no light but the green reflection of the screwdriver on the snow that made their expedition look a bit fantastic. Except for this light, there were no signs of life except their footsteps behind them, rapidly filled in with fresh snow. It seemed like nobody had driven on this road since the storm had started, and they wished they could have had the same luck. It was not long before they were both shivering in cold, and they untangled their fingers to hide them in their pockets. Neither of them talked, too focused on keeping themselves as warm as they could.

A mile was usually not a big deal for both of them, used to running, but the snow slowed them down and it took them more than half an hour to reach the first houses of the village. Without any sign to tell them where they were and where they could find a shelter for the night, they decided to ask their path. They spotted one house that still had its light on and knocked on the door. The wind was still whistling around them, making the snow falling more vigorously, and they wished they would be able to find a warm place soon. Finally, after what seemed to be ages a man finally opened the door, looking at them suspiciously.

“What do you want?” he asked coldly, ignoring the fact that they were both trembling from the cold and completely soaked by the snow.

“Is there a bed and breakfast nearby? We had to leave our car in this snow and...”

“First street on your left. It won’t take you more than ten minutes,” he interrupted them, and before they could even reply he closed the door and they could hear the distinct clicking of multiple locks. They stared open-mouthed to the door for a few seconds before both bursting into laughter.

“I hope everybody isn’t as welcoming as him.” They kept giggling as they walked again.

At least the man hadn’t lied, and a few minutes after they left him, they found the bed and breakfast _._ They sighed in relief as they saw its sign. There were still lights on and the sounds of voices and laughter came to them. They tried to speed up. There were at least fifteen centimeters of snow by now, maybe more, and they were really freezing.

They knocked for the second time tonight, and after a few seconds the door sprang open, revealing a lady that might be in her sixties.

“Oh my god, come inside!” She hauled them in before they could actually say a single word. She had clearly nothing to do with the man they met a few minutes before.

“You must be _freezing_ ,” she kept speaking as they entered. They found themselves in a little hallway, with soft carpets on the floor, comfy chairs that made them want to sit and never leave, and even a few flowers on what might be their savior’s desk. And it was warm. At last. “Did you walk outside? With all that snow! My poor things, what happened to you? Mary-Ann, bring us tea! It’s an _emergency_ ,” she opened a door and cried out. For an instant they could see what looked like a dining room and a few people were actually having what smelt like the most delicious dinner.

River shivered despite the warm of the place. She felt like her coat hadn’t resisted the snow and she was soaked from head to toe. Actually she was dripping on the floor, and so was the Doctor, a puddle broadening around him. She could see his fingertips had turned white because of the cold and his whole body was shivering slightly. She didn’t look any better.

“Give me your coat.” The lady almost ripped their coats off of them and made them sit down on the sofas. They stayed close to each other, trying without much success to warm each other up. Their hostess took their clothes away, disappearing for a moment, coming back quickly with huge towels that she wrapped around them. They were warm and soft and River clung to her own with shaking hands. She genuinely smiled when steamy tea was brought in front of them too.

“Thank you,” she whispered, sipping the warm breuvage. She already felt better, the liquid warming her up.

“You’re welcome,” the lady replied with a smile. “So, what are you two doing out there with that storm?”

“Chasing aliens,” the Doctor replied. The woman looked at him with a mix of surprise and disbelief but he didn’t seem to realize, his gaze lost in the contemplation of his mug of tea. River cleared her throat and forced a laugh, hoping the lady would forget his words or think it was a joke.

“We were coming from London,” she replied, and their host’s attention came back to her, “we didn’t expect so much snow and got stuck about a mile away.”

“You didn’t hear the news? It’s gonna snow all night long at least. The roads won’t be available before a while.”

She could hear the Doctor groaning next to her, and she would bet that he was thinking about taking the TARDIS once more. She sighed in defeat: it looked like they wouldn’t move for a while, and they had probably lost all their chances to find that alien signal by now.

“But you’re lucky,” their hostess continued, “because of the snow I have a few people that cancelled their reservations. I must have a room for you! There is no way you go back outside while it’s still snowing.”

“Thank you,” River replied warmly. She didn’t need the lady to force them; she wasn’t sure she could have moved far away if the other woman hadn’t proposed they stay; she was freezing and soaked, and all she wanted was to take a hot shower and then cuddle next to the Doctor under warm covers. That sounded like a good plan.

x.

A few minutes later, they finally found themselves alone in their room. The hostess had given them more clean towels to replace their already completely wet ones, and she had gave them a summary of the place, talked to them about the village and also told them they could ask for anything they wanted, more towels, dinner, tea, coffee... It was nice, but it was like the woman couldn’t stop talking, and the more she talked the more River wished she would stop. When she finally left the room, she and the Doctor both sighed in relief.

The room seemed pleasant, comfy and warm. There was an old oak wardrobe, a few chairs with velvet cushions, and a big bed with more pillows than they would need. It was covered by a few duvets and bedspread that looked warm and welcoming. The whole room smelt like the countryside, a mix of wood and grass.

“Oh yes,” said River as she stepped in the adjoining bathroom, where an actual tub seemed to be waiting for them. “This is exactly what I needed.”

She started to run hot water, feeling better just watching the steam quickly forming. She closed the door not to lose any warmth and hastily started to get rid of her soaked clothes. A few bottles of oil were resting on the sink, and she tested the scents before finding something she liked, adding a few drops into the bath. A delicate perfume immediately spread into the room, and she could almost weep for joy. The next second she was stepping delicately into the tub. She was so cold she could barely feel the hot water around her. Shivering, she sat down and curled into a ball, waiting to be warm up.

There were a few knocks on the door before the Doctor’s head appeared in the doorway.

“What are you doing?”

“Close the door!” she shouted at him, feeling the cold air entering. He quickly complied, entering the room and looking appreciatively around at the bath.

“Can I...?”

“Yes, come in.” She smiled and he didn’t need her to tell him twice. In a few seconds he was naked, sliding in the tub with her. They manoeuvred a bit so he could sit behind her, his legs placed each side of her, and she pressed back against his chest. She couldn’t help but shiver as his cold skin came in contact with hers. He wrapped his arms around her middle, tugging her closer, and for a while they didn’t move or talk, just warming up.

Eventually the water did work, and River could feel her muscles relax as the cold disappeared. She rested closer against the Doctor, humming as the motion made her sink further into the water. He hummed too, pressing a kiss into her hair. She allowed herself to close her eyes, trying to forget about the cold and their aborted adventure. They would spend the night here and see in the morning if they could reach their car and drive back to London. Then they would be able to take the TARDIS and come back in time to reach their destination earlier and avoid the snow. They just needed to wait.

While she was relaxing and trying to get out the most of the bath, she realised waiting would surely be a bigger deal for the Doctor. Even here, now that he had warmed up, he seemed incapable to stay still. She could feel him looking at one side, at the other, mumbling things she couldn’t understand (he probably wasn’t even aware she could hear him) and running his fingers again and again in her hair. She tilted her head to guide his motion, trying to stop his thoughts rushing in all the directions to focus on her instead. After a few shifts he seemed to get the hint, and he was soon massaging her scalp gently. A smile formed on her lips; a hot bath, nothing to think about and her husband taking care of her - that was perfect.

Just when she thought it couldn’t get better, he moved his hands, his fingers applying light pressure on her neck and - oh, yes, right there. She couldn’t stop a moan as he found a knot and press lightly on it just the right way to make it disappear. He had always been very skilled with his hands, and it had lots of advantages. Massage was one of his favorites.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized when eventually his fingers stopped their work, resting on her arms instead and stroking her skin absentmindedly.

“What for?”

“You were right. We should have taken the TARDIS. Now we’re stuck here for who knows how long with nothing to do, and I know how you hate waiting.”

“It’s okay. I’m happy to spend some time with my wife,” he replied, kissing her shoulder lightly and she couldn’t help but shiver at the touch. “We don’t do that enough.”

She knew it was true. They barely spent time alone. It was always running and having an adventure and saving the universe. Of course they stopped sometimes, had a few nights out, _dates_ , but they didn’t do that much. It was not what they were. They couldn’t stand being domestic and romantic all the time; they would surely get bored after a few days and end up fighting... Their marriage wouldn’t last a week that way. When sometimes she longed for more intimate moments like the one they were currently having, she always remembered that and realised that it was probably for the best. So she just took what she could and tried to make the best of these.

She was about to reply something when she was suddenly aware that his touch stopped focusing on her arms and moved towards her chest purposefully. She opened her eyes, watching as his fingers danced on her skin, stroking her before palming her breasts and flicking over her nipples. She hummed in appreciation, arching her back so her chest was pushing closer into his hands.

“Oh, I see,” she says, “you want to spend _that_ kind of time with me.”

“No, I’m just trying to warm you up. It was freezing outside.” One of his hands descended as he spoke, tickling her ribs; she would have giggled if he hadn’t pinched her nipple harder, making her gasp instead. “I don’t want you to get a cold.”

His hand rested on her stomach while the other kept its ministration on her chest, sometimes caressing, sometimes pinching, alternating so he could gave equal treatment to both her breasts. At the same time he lowered his head, biting her neck just the way that made her crazy. A few minutes and she found herself panting and squirming against him, wanting more. The water was starting to ripple, dangerously approaching the edge of the tub as she moved, but she didn’t care. If he didn’t stop teasing and touch her where she wanted soon, she would have to use her own hands.

She didn’t have to. Just when she thought she couldn’t stand it any longer, his hand finally lowered and reached between her legs. She moaned as he parted her folds slowly and started stroking her. “Oh yes.” Her hands gripped the sides of the tub as she thrusted against his hands, trying to have more. She could feel the water raising higher around her, but he plunged two fingers inside of her and nothing else mattered.

He groaned next to her ear. “So wet already.”

“We’re in a bath Sweetie, of course I am,” she managed to reply as her hips undulate against his hands, and they were finding their rhythm already.

“I wasn’t talking about that wetness.” He rewarded her double entendre by a twist of his fingers, his thumb pressing hard against her clit, and she started to see stars. She couldn’t believe she was so close already.

“Don’t stop,” she breathes out between moans and gasps. She could hear the water splashing around them and she was sure the floor of the room was already completely soaked. But she couldn’t stop thrusting, his fingers working wonderfully inside her. He knew perfectly how to touch her, bringing her higher and higher, a hand still caressing her breasts, the other applying just the right pressure where she needed, while his teeth scratched her skin. .

It wasn’t long before she felt her whole body tightening, and with a last stroke of those skilled fingers of his she was coming, sobbing his name as tension flooded away from her. He kept caressing her until the last wave of the orgasm left her and finally she rested limp against him.

She was starting to fall asleep when the Doctor shifted behind her and cleared his throat, notifying that he had left her enough time to recover and was feeling impatient.

“Want something, Sweetie?” she asked, ignoring that the reason for his impatience was nudging plainly against her back.

“I would appreciate a bit of warming up too.” She glanced back, just enough to wink at him and grin.

“Give me time to clean up a bit first and...”

He grabbed her waist, wrapping his arms around her and pressing her back against him so quickly she didn’t have to time to realise it was happening and screamed in surprise. “I want you, _now,_ ” he breathed out into her ears, his hoarse and throaty voice sending a new wave of arousal down her stomach. Goosebumps covered her arms and she shivered despite the warmth of the steamy room. She knew she couldn’t resist him when he was so demanding and in need to control her, and he knew too.

“Okay,” she replied a bit breathless and she swore she could feel his smug grin forming against her skin.

They stood up quickly, and his hands barely left her skin while he turned her back, kissing her hungrily. His hands didn’t leave her, roaming over her body, stroking down her spine and squeezing her arse as they stumbled out of the soaked bathroom and somehow managed to reach the bed. They slid under the covers and the rest of the night was lost between moans and touches and breathless whispers as they forgot the snow falling and the wind whistling outside.

x.

When River opened her eyes, everything was white. It took her a few seconds to remember where she was and realised she was facing the window of their room. Snow had covered everything outside, but at least it had stopped falling now, and the heavy clouds had been replaced by a blue sky and a feeble sun. She shivered just looking at it. It must be freezing outside.

The arm around her waist tugged her tighter until every inch of her back was pressed against the Doctor’s chest. She smiled as he placed a gentle kiss upon her shoulder blade. He was warm and soft and she would happily spend the rest of her life like that.

“‘morning,” he mumbled in her skin and she turned back to face him.

“Good morning, sweetie.” She stressed her words by a kiss, before snuggling against his chest. He stroked her back slowly while she lay still, losing any sense of time as she listened to the fast beating of his hearts.

“The snow has stopped falling,” he noticed after a while and she nodded.

“I saw that, yes.”

He didn’t say anything for a few more seconds, before risking tentatively. “Maybe we should go out and check if we can use the road again now.”

“Yes. Maybe.”

A pause followed, when neither of them moved or said anything. They felt comfortable and safe here and were both reluctant to go. She found herself dreaming of more intimate and calm moments like this one - just her and her husband, no alien to chase or planet to save. It was nothing but an illusion, but there was no harm to believe it for a moment, was there?

“Come on, let’s go.”

The Doctor was the first one to move - he always was - and soon River followed him. A moment later they were ready to leave. The road had been cleared, and they could find their way back to their car and left. They still had that signal to find and they were awfully late. As the day passed and they found themselves busy with their usual rush of adventure, the sun got higher and the snow slowly disappeared - but in their mind the memory of this night never faded away.

**_the end_ **


End file.
